A Different Story
by Trumpeteer101
Summary: Max is the new student that few poeple know about. Fang is the mysterious quiet boy who everyone wants. Will there be romance or something less? Iggy's not blind in this story
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters!**

My name is Maximum Ride but if you call me that I will hurt you…..so just call me Max. I'm 17 years old and I just moved to Colorado because my mom got transferred for her work. So I get to move to a new school and have to make all new friends…lucky me!

1st day

"Maxxx wake upp!" whined Ella my sister. "We have to get ready for school". "Go away!" I moaned. All of a sudden I felt a cold substance on my face and open my eyes to see Ella with an empty bucket in her hand and a smirk on her face. I gave her a look that if looks could kill she would've been dead as a doornail. "Fine I'll get up but you better get out of here before I hit you with that bucket." "Love you Max!" she replied. When I was finally already in my school attire( a T-shirt, jeans and black converse) I grabbed a muffin that my mom made this morning and ran out the door to the bus stop where the bus was already there and kids were getting on. When I got on I went to sit with Ella who was talking to a girl who looked like a model with her perfect mocha skin, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes who was in the seat behind her. "Max this is Nudge, Nudge this is my sister Max." "Hi my name is Nudge but I guess you already know that what is your favorite color mines pink I just love that color it's so pretty and just me I also love fash NUDGE! Screamed a boy that was extremely tall with pale skin and light blue eyes that was sitting in the seat next to her. "Don't scare her with all your fast talk it's only her first day and she practically knows everything about you" "Hi my names James but most people call me Iggy and this here sitting next to me is Zephyr but we call him the gas man or Gazzy for short". "Why do you call him that?" I replied but I regretted asking tht question 10 seconds later when all I smelt was rotten eggs. "that's why" the boy gazzy replied. " So you've met most of our group but there's on missing his names Fang he's really quiet and wears a lot of the color black but he's not emo or goth like you'd expect" explained Nudge. "Who do you have first period?" asked Iggy "Uhhhhh Mr. Davidson" I replied. "cool I have him to so does fang, Gazzy, Ella, and Nudge all have the same first class we already compared schedules. The bus then stopped and everyone transitioned off and into the school

**That's the First chapter peoplesss! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I walked into Mr. Davidson's class a little after Iggy because I knew I would have to talk to him about where my seat is. When I walked in I walked up to the man that looked to be in about his late 40s with a big bald spot in the back of his head whom I assumed was Mr. Davidson. Right when I was about to say hello he turned around and said "you must be Maximum". "Yea that's me but I prefer to be called Max" I replied. "Well you can have a seat next to Nick in the back". First class of the day and I'm already being put into the back, they know me so well I thought. I looked over to Iggy and noticed he was on the exact opposite side of the room and he was mouthing something at me but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I wonder which ones Fang I thought to myself. I turned to the guy sitting next to me and at the same time he turned to look at me and our eyes met and I noticed he was extremely attractive with his all black clothing black hair and onyx eyes. "Hi my names Nick but call me Fang" he said. "Oh so your Fang, I was wondering when I was going to meet you." I replied. I then turned to Iggy and mouthed the words I got it now to him which he replied no durh! "Ok class" said Mr. Davidson. "We have a new student with us today"! 'Would you please stand up Maximum and tell us about yourself"? I stood up and started with looking around the room at all the faces then I finally started "uh hi my names Maximum but don't call me that unless you want me to beat the crap out of you". Mr. Davidson gave me a disapproving look there but I discarded it and continued "I moved here because my mom got a job transfer and I love to play basketball". "Thank you Maximum for that so let's get to the lesson for today."

**Sorry for such a short chapter next one will be longer to make up for this one!**

**-trumpeteer101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finally the easiest period of the day…lunch! I walked with Iggy and Fang to lunch, I'm really starting to like Fang he's really cool and he likes basketball to so that's something we have in common. So far my first day's been pretty easy but as the year goes on it's probably going to get much harder. When we finally got to the lunch room which was pretty big we went to a table in the back and sat down with the rest of our group. I sat next to Fang and Nudge and Iggy went over to sit by Gazzy and Ella, I'm going to call it and guess that they are going to be a couple later on in the year.

"So Max how's your first day is going so far?" asked Nudge

"It's Going really well I like all my classes and I usually either sit by Fang or Iggy in all of them so I don't have to suffer alone" I replied

"Yea but she makes me suffer through all her talking" said Fang with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I do not talk to you a lot during class!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Max I was just kidding" he said right as some red headed girl practically pranced over to our table, pushed me over on the bench and sat right next to Fang.

"Hey Fanggy" she all but practically purred which was probably meant to be sexy but it just sounded like she was desperate.

"Hi Lissa" he replied hesitantly

"What are you doing over here with these losers you should be over at our table with all the cool people not a bunch of geeks and a new freak."

Ok that's it I thought I just met her today and I already don't like her she needs to get away from this table or I'm going to beat the crap out of her I don't care if I get suspended or anything nobody calls me a freak and the rest of my friends losers . I thought angrily in my head

"Hey listen here you fiery haired freak leave this table now or I swear I will punch you in the face I don't care what happens nobody and I mean nobody calls me and my friends losers and especially call me a freak because reality check we're so much better than you." I stated angrily

"Listen here new girl I run this school and what I say goes I'm not going to have some fugly new girl come up to me and tell me what to do." She shot right back at me

"Really fugly what are we 5th graders or something?"

"Don't mess with me I can make the rest of your high school life a living hell if you want, so don't push your luck. I'll give you a free pass today since it's your first day and all but do this one more time and you're going to wish you were never born."

I love how she thinks she's being intimidating when she just looks and sounds like a little girl having a temper tantrum.

"Whatever I really don't care what you have to say so you can just prance back over to your table. Uh Bu-Bye." I said with a little wave of my hand

Once I sat back down everybody was looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?" I said

"Max you do realize who that is right?' said Nudge

She didn't even give me a chance to reply before she launched into her story.

"That's Lissa Stevens (**Don't Know her last name so I just made up a last name.) **She's like the most popular girl in the school you are probably like the first person ever to stand up to her everyone is like afraid of her!" exclaimed Nudge

"Well thank god for Max then somebody needed to put her in her place, even though you're probably number one on her hit list now" said Iggy

Well looks like I made my first enemy. I thought

**I'm hoping I did better with this chapter I used the suggestions that someone told me about and I could really use more suggestions to help me improve my story!**

**-Trumpeteer101**


End file.
